Wicked: La historia jamás contada de los brujos de Oz
by pierrot6
Summary: Dos chicos se conocen en la tierra de Oz. Uno, nacido con cejas enormes, es inteligente, apasionado e incomprendido. El otro es atractivo, ambicioso y muy popular. Ésta es la historia de dos insólitos amigos, que crecen hasta convertirse en el Malvado Brujo del Oeste y Francis, el Brujo Bueno.
1. Nadie guarda luto por los malvados

**Acto I, Escena I**

_La función está por comenzar. En lugar de un telón se encuentra un enorme mapa de la ciudad de Oz junto con los pueblos que se encuentran alrededor. A cada lado hay puertas, similares a balcones que se conectan con el escenario, y arriba de todo, un enorme dragón robótico, intimidante y vigilante._

_Las luces se apagan. Una imponente música comienza a sonar y el enorme dragón cobra vida, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si quisiera escapar. Las luces bailan y los que parecen monos con alas saltan y bailan de un lado a otro. Se acercan a una manivela a un lado del telón y la música se detiene solo para que los monos pudieran compartir una conversación de sonidos guturales. Uno de los monos gira la manivela y la música vuelve a sonar, ahora con un tono soñador._

_Con forme el mono gira la manivela, el telón se levanta y deja ver una escena congelada. Un reloj enorme en el fondo y con luces verdes se forma una familiar silueta con sombrero puntiagudo que crece hasta explotar. Por debajo los ciudadanos de Oz bailan y serpentinas salen volando por todas partes. Es una gran celebración._

**Todos: **

¡QUE BIEN!

¡MURIÓ!

¡EL BRUJO DEL OESTE SE MURIÓ!

¡EL BRUJO MAS MALVADO QUE EXISTIÓ!

¡EL ENEMIGO DE TODOS AQUÍ, EN OZ!

¡MURIÓ!

¡QUE BIEN!

¡QUE BIEN!

**Alguien en la multitud: **¡Miren! ¡Es Francis!

_Desde un aparato mecánico que se desliza por el aire suavemente, simulando una burbuja, se encuentra Francis, el brujo bueno. Vestido con un elegante y quizás algo recargado traje blanco y brillante, con una corona y una larga varita con un copo de nieve en el extremo superior. Su "burbuja" sopla más burbujas hacia la gente de Oz y él les sonríe radiante, con amabilidad mientras ellos festejan su llegada._

**Varios fanáticos: **¿De verdad es él? ¡Te amamos Francis!

**Francis:** Es bueno verme ¿No es así?

_Los fanáticos gritan un poco más._

**Fanáticos:** ¡Si!

**Francis:** No necesitaban responder, era retórico. _(Mantiene su sonrisa, a pesar de todo)_ Compañeros Ozeanos.

ALEGRÉMONOS

SEAMOS AGRADECIDOS

REOCIGÉMONOS DE QUE LA BONDAD PUDO VENCER

LAS MALVADAS ACCIONES DE YA-SABEN-QUIEN _(hace comillas con los dedos)_

¿NO ES BUENO SABER

QUE EL BIEN CONQUISTA AL MAL?

LA VERDAD EN LA QUE TODOS CREEMOS, SEGUIRÁ Y SEGUIRÁ

Y VIVIRÁ MÁS QUE UNA MENTIRA

PARA USTEDES Y PARA—

**Alguien en la multitud:** Francis, exactamente ¿qué tan muerto está?

_Francis toma su varita con ambas manos con un gesto de seriedad mientras su burbuja comienza a descender._

**Francis:** Ya que ha habido tantos rumores y especulación –indirectamente, directamente –déjenme dejar los hechos en claro: De acuerdo con el Reloj Dragón del Tiempo, el derretimiento ocurrió a la hora número trece, como el directo resultado de una cubeta de agua lanzada por un infante de sexo femenino. Si, el Malvado Brujo del Oeste está muerto.

_La gente regresa a su celebración, ahora más seguros._

**Persona en la multitud:**

NADIE GUARDA LUTO POR LOS MALVADOS

**Otra persona:**

NADIE LLORA QUE YA NO VOLVERÁN

**Todos:**

NADIE DEJA UN LIRIO EN SU TUMBA.

**Hombre:**

UN HOMBRE BUENO CONDENA AL MALVADO

**Mujeres: **

A TRAVÉS DE SUS VIDAS, NUESTROS NIÑOS APRENDEN

**Todos:**

LO QUE PERDEMOS

AL ACTUAR MAL

**Francis:**

Y LA BONDAD SABE

QUE LA VIDA DE LOS MALVADOS ES SOLITARIA

LA BONDAD SABE

QUE LOS MALOS MUEREN SOLOS

ESO MUESTRA QUE CUANDO SE ES MALVADO

UNO SE QUEDA

POR SU PROPIA CUENTA

_Francis baja de su burbuja y saluda a los ciudadanos tomando su mano, a lo que ellos responden con reverencias. Él insiste en que se levanten y los anima con una amable sonrisa._

**Todos:**

SI, LA BONDAD SABE

QUE LA VIDA DE LOS MALVADOS ES SOLITARIA

LA BONDAD SABE

LOS MALOS LLORAN SOLOS

NADA CRECE PARA LOS MALVADOS

ELLOS SOLO COSECHAN

LO QUE HAN SEMBRADO

**Chica en la multitud:** Francis ¿por qué sucede la maldad?

**Francis:** esa es una muy buena pregunta. Una que en la mayoría de la gente crea confuciosidad: ¿La gente nace con maldad o los empujamos hacia ella? Después de todo, él tuvo una infancia. Tuvo un padre… que de hecho resultó haber sido el Gobernador de Munchkinland…

_Desde la parte trasera se abre una puerta hacia el escenario de la cual sale un hombre se aspecto elegante, de cabello largo y rubio y ojos azules, con un uniforme que parece indicar su poder. Ese es el padre del Brujo._

**Germania:** Me voy a la asamblea, querida.

**Francis:** Y él tuvo una madre, como tantos otros...

_Por una puerta similar, del otro lado del escenario, aparece una hermosa mujer que camina hasta su esposo. Su cabello es largo, de un rubio más cenizo y sus ojos verdes._

**Germania:**

OH, COMO ODIO DEJARTE AQUÍ TAN SOLA

**Britannia:**

ESTA BIEN, ESTOY SOLA SOLO UNA NOCHE

**Germania:**

PERO RECUERDA QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, EN MI CORAZÓN

CUANDO NO ME VES

_El padre se acerca a su esposa para darle un beso en los labios y ella vira el rostro en el último momento para que el beso aterrizara en su mejilla. El hombre sale por su respectiva puerta y la mujer se talla la mejilla justo donde recibió el beso._

**Francis:** y como cada familia, ellos… tenían sus secretos...

_La madre abre de nuevo la puerta y de ahí sale un hombre de traje cuyo rostro está cubierto en sombras. Este amante saca del bolsillo de su traje un pequeño frasco de un tono hipnotizante de verde. Al tratar de mantener el frasco fuera del alcance de la mujer, y al seguir ella tratando de alcanzarlo, comienza una pequeña coreografía._

**Amante: **

TEN UN TRAGO MÁS, MI BELLEZA DE OJOS CLAROS

ME QUEDA UNA NOCHE MAS AQUÍ EN EL PUEBLO

ASÍ QUE TEN UN TRAGO MÁS DEL ELIXIR VERDE

Y NOS PREPARAREMOS PARA ALGO UN POCO MAS MOVIDO

TEN UN PEQUEÑO TRAGO MÁS, PEQUEÑA DAMA

Y SÍGUEME

_Ambos, la madre y el amante, se besan. De alguna manera, el amante se hunde a través del suelo._

**Francis:** pero desde el momento en el que nació, él fue… bueno, diferente.

_Con un simple giro, una enorme barriga aparece en la madre._

**Britannia:** ¡AAAHHH!

_Una vaca que resulta ser la partera y el padre aparecen desde atrás corriendo._

**Ucrania:** ¡Ya viene!

**Germania:** ¿Ahora?

_La madre se recuesta en la cama y los otros dos giran la cama para que tuviera las piernas hacia el escenario._

**Ucrania:** ¡Ya viene el bebé!

**Germania:** ¿Y cómo?

**Ucrania: **

VEO UNA NARIZ

**Germania:**

VEO UN RIZO

**Ambos:**

ES UN SALUDABLE, PERFECTO, ADORABLE, PEQUEÑO—

_Ambos reaccionan con pavor._

**Ucrania:** ¡AAAHHH!

**Germania:** ¡Dulce madre de Oz!

**Britannia:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

**Ucrania:**

¿CÓMO PUEDE SER?

**Germania:**

¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR?

**Ucrania:**

ES ATROZ

**Germania:**

ES OBCENO

**Ambos: **

COMO ORUGAS GORDAS Y PELUDAS

SUS CEJAS SON

¡ENORMES!

_La partera alza al bebé y las luces caen dramáticamente sobre él. Un muñeco de utilería de cejas grandes se puede apreciar, y a pesar del tono dramático de la canción, la pausa dramática generada causa en el público un par de risas._

**Germania:** llévatelo…

**Ucrania:** pero—

**Germania:** ¡llévatelo!

_El padre sale de escena mientras que la partera desaparece en la oscuridad. Francis habla en tono condescendiente, como si quisiera abogar por el brujo._

**Francis:** así que como ven, no pudo haber sido sencillo—

**Multitud:**

NADIE GUARDA LUTO POR LOS MALVADOS

AHORA AL FIN, ESTA MUERTO Y SE HA IDO

AHORA AL FIN HAY ALEGRÍA POR LA TIERRA

Y LA BONDAD SABE

_Francis alza la voz para cantar mientras sube de nuevo a su "burbuja" para ser elevado, pero en su rostro se puede ver algo similar a la indignación. Sus ojos parecen llorosos pero aun así, se esfuerza por sonreír. _

**Francis: **

LA BONDAD SABE…

**Multitud:**

SABES LO QUE ES LA BONDAD

**Francis:**

AH~

**Multitud:**

LA BONDAD SABE

**Francis:**

LA BONDAD SABE

**Multitud:**

LOS MALOS LLORAN SOLOS

**Francis:**

ÉL LLORÓ SOLO

**Multitud:**

AY DE AQUELLOS

QUE DESPERDICIAN LA BONDAD

QUE SE LES DA

NADIE GUARDA LUTO POR LOS MALVADOS

**Francis:**

¡QUE BIEN!

**Multitud:**

NADIE GUARDA LUTO POR LOS MALVADOS

**Francis:**

_(Con más fuerza)_ ¡QUE BIEN!

**Multitud:**

NADIE LLORA A

EL BRUJO

MALO

MALO

_La canción termina con un golpe y Francis regresa a su expresión inicial._

**Francis:** bueno, esto ha sido divertido, pero como podrán imaginar, tengo mucho que atender. Todo lo de la partida del Mago. Entonces, si no hay más preguntas—

_De pronto, alguien de la multitud lo interrumpe._

**Persona en la multitud:** ¡Francis! ¿Es verdad que tú fuiste su amigo?

_La multitud completa da un jadeo de sorpresa e indignación mientras Francis se congela. Suena música dramática. Una mujer de la multitud se acerca a la persona que había hablado y le da un golpe en el hombro con su abanico como parte de un regaño._

**Francis:** Ah… Bueno… yo… yo… Sí.

_La multitud vuelve a jadear, esta vez con pura sorpresa._

**Francis:** –¡pero eso depende de lo que ustedes entiendan por "amigo"!

_Francis la un silbido y mira hacia arriba, haciendo señas a quien sea que estuviera manejando su burbuja mecánica de que lo bajara. _

**Francis:** Lo conocí. Quiero decir, nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Como estudiantes…

_Baja de su burbuja y como si se tratara de fantasmas de su pasado, algunos jóvenes aparecen vestidos de uniforme y cargando maletas._

**Francis:** pero tienen que entender que eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

_Habla en un tono triste, como si reconociera algunos rostros de los que iban apareciendo._

**Francis:** y ambos éramos muy muy jóvenes.

_Desde el fondo aparece corriendo Arthur, un joven desalineado y de lentes. Usando un suéter posiblemente más grande de lo que debería, con una maleta llena de esperanzas y… con cejas enormes. Francis se acerca a él como si quisiera hablarle. Pero duda y sale de escena._

* * *

**N/A: **Un nuevo fic, en parodia del musical de Broadway del mismo nombre. He estado trabajando en esto por mucho tiempo (no, la verdad no mucho) por pura auto indulgencia, por lo que tiene muchas características de las que no soy admiradora. Está en formato de guión y como soy muy floja (y realmente no es muy relevante) en este capítulo combiné nombres de países con los de personas. Créanme que necesitaré hacer muchas explicaciones por este pequeño chistesito y para mi será mas tedioso que para ustedes, pero al final lo voy a disfrutar y espero que ustedes también. Los reviews son agradecidos y respondidos.


	2. Viejo y querido Shiz

**Acto I, Escena 2**

_En coro, todos los estudiantes (incluido Arthur) comienzan a cantar lo que parece un himno escolar. En la parte trasera se puede apreciar el horizonte de una ciudad, y más cercanos, unos cuadros de algunos maestros, uno de los cuales resulta ser una cabra._

**Estudiantes:**

OH, PASILLOS VACÍOS Y PAREDES CUBIERTAS DE VID

EL LUGAR MAS ORGULLOSO QUE PUEDA HABER

_Arthur se da la vuelta y camina entre unos estudiantes, los que se alejan tan rápido como pueden. Una estudiante trata de cubrirse con su maleta._

CUANDO GRIS Y VIDENTE NUESTRA CABEZA SE HAY VUELTO

AUN RECORDAREMOS LAS LECCIONES APRENDIDAS

_Arthur se gira en otra dirección y justo cuando chocaría con otra estudiante, esta se detiene en seco y se desmaya, siendo atrapada por un par de compañeros. Arthur ríe para sí, sin mucha gracia._

EN NUESTROS DIAS EN EL VIEJO Y QUERIDO SHIZ (VIEJO Y QUERIDO SHIZ)

_Arthur da la vuelta y se topa con un grupo completo de compañeros que se cubren con sus maletas al verlo caminar en su dirección. Al cambiar de dirección una vez más, se topa con un estudiante particularmente asustadizo. Le impide el paso disfrutando un poco de las expresiones del tipo y cuando se cansa, le deja pasar con un gesto cortés con los brazos. _

NUESTROS DÍAS EN EL VIEJO Y QUERIDO

_Entra François sentado sobre una pila de maletas, que alguien más empujaba gracias a un maletero, vestido con una versión más elegante y puramente blanca del uniforme que los demás llevaban._

**François:**

AHHH~

_Todos los estudiantes corren hacia Francis, encantados por la visión y poco a poco bajan la mirada, transformándola en una de disgusto mientras la dirigen a Arthur y alargan por alguna extraña razón la última Z._

**Estudiantes: **

SHIZ

**Arthur:** ¿Qué?... ¡¿qué están mirando?!...(_finge sorpresa_) Oh… ¿tengo algo en los dientes?

_Todos los alumnos lo miran cuidadosamente, mientras Arthur hace un gesto de querer quitarse algo entre los dientes. De un momento a otro, azota su maleta en el suelo y todos reaccionan con miedo contenido._

**Arthur:** Okay, dejemos algunas cosas en claro: No, no tengo nada en la cara; Si, siempre han sido así; No, no comía orugas cuando era pequeño—

_Entra Germania, trayendo a un chico rubio y de ojos azules en una silla de ruedas._

**Germania:** ¡Arthur!

**Arthur:** ¡Oh, y este es mi hermano, Alfred! ¡Como pueden ver, él tiene cejas perfectamente normales!

**Germania:** ¡Arthur, deja de hacer un espectáculo de ti mismo! ¡Te traje aquí por una sola razón!

_Germania toma a Arthur de un brazo para alejarlo de la multitud a lo que este solo responde bajando la mirada y suspirando. Se arregla un poco los lentes._

**Arthur:** Si, ya se. Para cuidar a Alfred.

_Germania se gira para encarar a Alfred y se inclina para darle un pequeño cofre. _

**Germania:** Mi querido hijo. Un regalo de despedida.

**Alfred:** Papá no tenías que –¡Zapatos con joyas!

_Dentro del cofre había un par de zapatos plateados._

**Germania:** como merece el futuro gobernador de Munchkinland.

_Se acerca a Alfred y le da un pequeño abrazo. Se gira en dirección a Arthur._

**Germania:** Arthur. _(Cierra el cofre en su rostro y se lo entrega) _Cuida a tu hermano. Y trata de no hablar tanto.

_Germania se va y Alfred mira a Arthur algo apenado, pero éste último trata de animarlo._

**Alfred:** Arthur…

**Arthur:** Bueno… ¿Qué querías que me diera? Tiendo a opacar mis accesorios.

_Aparece un sujeto de cabello negro, sujeto en una coleta y vestido en una elegante túnica cruzada de color rojo. Se podía ver que era alguien mayor por su porte, pero por su rostro era imposible calcularle la edad. _

**Señor Wang:** ¡Bienvenidos, nuevos estudiantes! Soy el señor Wang, el director de la Universidad de Shiz. Ya sea que hayan venido a estudiar lógica o lingüificación, sé que hablo en nombre de todos mis compañeros de la facultad al decir que no esperamos más que lo mejor de algunos de ustedes.

_El señor Wang se gira y se encuentra con Alfred. Arthur mientras tanto, se había agachado para dejar las maletas a un lado de la silla de ruedas, haciendo que el señor Wang no pudiera ver su rostro._

**Señor Wang**: tú debes ser Alfred, el hijo del gobernador. Su rostro es trágicamente hermoso, si me deja decirlo.

_Arthur se alza y el señor Wang da un pequeño grito._

**Señor Wang:** y quién es… ¡ESO!

**Arthur:** Soy el otro hijo. Arthur. Soy hermosamente trágico.

**Señor Wang:** Si, si. Estoy seguro de que eres grandioso.

**François:** ¿Grandioso? Ah, creo que hablaba con sus cejas.

_Todos los estudiantes cercanos a François ríen._

**Señor Wang:** Ahora, con respecto a la asignación de cuartos—

_Arthur y François alzan la mano al mismo tiempo, pero el señor Wang nota primero a François._

**Señor Wang:** ¿tiene esto que ver con la asignación de cuartos?

**François:** Oh, señor Wang, gracias por preguntar pero ya me han asignado una suite privada.

_Los admiradores de François (es decir, todos los demás estudiantes) parecen decepcionados._

**François:** ¡pero! Todos pueden venir a visitarme cuando gusten.

**Feliks:** ¡Que amable de tu parte!

**Mónaco:** ¡Eres tan bueno!

**François:** (_con falsa modestia_) ¡No lo soy!

**Feliks y Mónaco:** ¡Si lo eres!

**François:** (_arreglándose el cabello de forma encantadora mientras ríe_) ¡ya basta!

**Señor Wang:** (_ligeramente irritado_) ¿Tiene usted alguna pregunta?

**François:** ¡oh!… Si. Mire, yo soy François Bonnefoy… de los Bonnefoy del norte… (Espera a que su apellido cause la impresión usual) Aplique para su seminario de hechicería y es por cierto la única razón por la que me inscribí en Shiz; para estudiar hechicería con usted. Quizás pueda recordar mi ensayo, "Varitas mágicas, el punto de la punta".

**Señor Wang:** _(mas irritado) _Si… Como sea, yo no doy mi seminario cada semestre, amenos por supuesto de que alguien especial se una.

**François:** _(se señala el pecho con una mano)_ ¡pues exacto!

**Arthur:** _(con impaciencia) _Señor Wang, nosotros no hemos recibido nuestros cuartos.

**Señor Wang:** Si, si, por supuesto. El gobernador me hizo clara su preocupación por tu hermano, por lo tanto él compartirá mi habitación privada. Según sea necesario por su—

_El señor Wang avanza hacia Alfred, pero Arthur lo interrumpe, deteniéndolo con los brazos e incluso haciéndole retroceder un poco._

**Arthur:** p-pero yo siempre he cuidado de mi hermano _(regresa a donde Alfred y toma la parte trasera de su silla) _

**Alfred:** ¡Arthur!

**Señor Wang: **Él nunca la mencionó a usted. Un pequeño error. _(Alfred le da unas palmadas a Arthur en el brazo)_. Pero no se preocupe, seguro encontraremos algún lugar para usted.

**Arthur:** señor—

_El señor Wang ignora a Arthur mientras habla con otros estudiantes. Del otro lado del escenario y un poco más adelante, François se quejaba con sus amigos._

**François:** Saben, creo que ni si quiera leyó mi ensayo.

_Desde el fondo un enorme sujeto intenta integrarse al grupo. _

**Mathew:** Eso no es justo, deberías decirle algo...

_François lo mira como si no supiera de dónde había salido y se gira en dirección de sus amigos considerando el consejo._

**François:** ¿debería?

_El señor Wang avanza por el centro del escenario._

**Señor Wang:** ¡Atención! ¿A cuál de ustedes, jóvenes, le gustaría compartir habitación con el señor Arthur?

**François:** ¡Señor Wang!

_François se acercó con una mano en alto, la cual fue atrapada por el señor Wang._

**Señor Wang**: Muchas gracias querido, eso es muy noble de tu parte.

**François:** ¿qué?

_Arthur se encontraba hablando con Alfred, asegurándose de que estaría bien. El señor Wang toma también su mano._

**Señor Wang:** ahí lo tiene, señor Arthur. Compartirá habitación con el señor François.

_Al hablar, unió las manos de Arthur y François. Tan pronto ambos lo notan, ambos reaccionan con disgusto y sueltan sus manos. François incluso da un pequeño grito. Arthur sigue al señor Wang para seguir insistiendo._

**Arthur:** no, usted no entiende.

**Señor Wang:** ¡jóvenes, a sus habitaciones!

_Todos los alumnos comienzan a moverse, creando un poco de ruido. El señor Wang toma la silla de ruedas de Alfred a lo que este responde mirando a su hermano con preocupación._

**Alfred:** Arthur, por favor no me dejes—

**Arthur:** le prometí—

**Señor Wang:** ¡A sus habitaciones!

_Arthur azota su maleta contra el suelo y dirige las manos hacia Alfred, soltando un grito._

**Arthur:** ¡DÉJELO IR!

_De pronto, las luces parpadean, los cuadros cambian de colores. La silla de Alfred gira._

**Alfred:** ¡Ah! ¡Arthur, por favor no—!

_La silla anda hacia atrás hasta que Arthur puede tomar el respaldo. Todos se quedan petrificados e incluso algo asustados. Todos, incluido Arthur._

**Señor Wang:** ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

**François:** _(a sus amigos)_ ¿cómo hizo eso?

_Alfred giró un poco su silla para encarar a Arthur. Su expresión era de ansiedad, como la vergüenza que siente un niño después de haber sido llamado con un nombre hiriente._

**Alfred:** Arthur… prometiste que aquí todo sería diferente…

**Señor Wang:** ¿Quieres decir que ha sucedido antes?

**Arthur:** a-ah… Bueno… yo… _(Camina hacia el señor Wang, asustado)_ Es algo que me sucede a veces… a-algo que no puedo describir _(toma sus manos y juega con ellas con ansiedad)_ pero trataré de controlarme.

_Bajó la cabeza y se agachó a un lado de la silla de Alfred._

**Arthur:** lo siento Alfred…

**Señor Wang:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca te disculpes por el talento! ¡El talento es un regalo! Y ese es mi talento especial, un talento encantador_. (Le hizo una seña a Arthur de que se acercara y este obedeció) _¿Has considerado una carrera en hechicería?

**Arthur:** no realmente…

_El maestro dio un jadeo de sorpresa._

**Señor Wang:** ¡te enseñaré yo mismo y no aceptare otro estudiante!

_François observaba desde atrás indignado._

**François**: ¡¿Qué?!

_Todos los estudiantes menos François se van. Una música comienza a sonar mientras el señor Wang sigue hablando._

**Señor Wang:** Oh, señor Arthur…

MUCHOS AÑOS HE ESPERADO

POR QUE APARECIERA UN DON COMO EL DE USTED

POR LO QUE PREDIGO QUE EL MAGO PODRÍA VOLVERLO SU

GRAN CONSEJERO MÁGICO

**Arthur:** _(incrédulo)_ ¿"El" mago?

_Arthur mira a Alfred, riendo para sí de la emoción y este le sonríe de vuelta._

**Señor Wang: **

MI QUERIDO, MI QUERIDO…

LE ESCRIBIRÉ DE UNA VEZ AL MAGO

LE CONTARÉ DE TI DE UNA VEZ

CON UN TALENTO COMO EL TUYO, QUERIDO, HAY

UNA OPORTUNIDAD DEFINICIOSA

SI TRABAJAS COMO DEBIERAS

ESTARÁS HACIENDO EL BIEN

**François:** Señor Wang—

**Señor Wang:** No, ahora no querido. Shoo~

_Le hace señas de que se fuera y se va, junto con Alfred. François se detiene y mira hacia el público con seriedad._

**François:** Algo está mal… No me salí con la mía. Necesito recostarme…

_Sus rodillas parecen flaquear, pero sus amigos aparecen justo a tiempo para sostenerlo y sacarlo de escena. Arthur se queda solo, aun incrédulo. Se inclina para tomar su maleta pero solo se queda ahí._

**Arthur: **

¿ESO DE VERDAD ACABA DE PASAR?

¿Y LO ENTENDÍ DE VERDAD?

_Se pone de pie y juega un poco con sus manos._

ESTE EXTRAÑO HABITO QUE HE TRATADO

DE SUPRIMIR O ESCONDER

_(Hablado)_ es un talento?

QUE PODRÍA AYUDARME A CONOCER AL MAGO

SI HAGO EL BIEN

_Mira hacia a un lado terminando de entender y luego ve hacia adelante, decidido._

PUES HARÉ EL BIEN…

_La música cambia un poco._

**Arthur:**

CUANDO CONOZCA AL MAGO,

UNA VEZ QUE PRUEBE MI VALOR

_Ríe para sí, quizás un poco nervioso._

CUANDO CONOZCA AL MAGO

LO QUE HE ESPERADO DESDE _(hablado)_—¡desde que nací!

Y CON TODA ESA SABIDURÍA DE MAGO

POR MI APARIENCIA NO QUEDARÁ CEGADO

¿ES QUE CREES QUE EL MAGO ES TONTO?

¿O COMO LOS MUNCHKINS, DE MENTE PEQUEÑA?

¡NO! EL ME DIRÁ: _(Comienza a actuar, queriendo imitar al Mago)_

"VEO QUIEN ERES REALMENTE,

UN CHICO EN EL QUE PUEDO CONFIAR"

Y ASÍ ES COMO COMENZARÁ

EL MAGO Y YO…

_Toma su maleta y se va al fondo del escenario, donde se topa con un grupo de estudiantes. Ellos tratan de evadirlo y se van por otro lado. Del lado contrario del escenario, Arthur los mira y sigue cantando._

UNA VEZ CON EL MAGO

MI VIDA ENTERA CAMBIARÁ

PORQUE UNA VEZ QUE ESTÁS CON EL MAGO

NADIE PIENSA QUE ERES EXTRAÑO _(Camina hacia donde estaban ellos y los señala irritado, antes de virarse de nuevo hacia el público.)_

SIN PADRES QUE NO ESTEN ORGULLOSOS

SIN HERMANOS QUE ACTUEN AVERGONZADOS

Y TODO OZ DEBE AMARTE

CUANDO JUNTO AL MAGO, ERES ACLAMADO

Y ESTE DON O MALDICIÓN

QUE TENGO DENTRO

QUIZÁS AL FIN SABRÉ PARA QUE

CUANDO ESTEMOS MANO A MANO

EL MAGO Y YO

_Abraza su maltratada maleta de manera soñadora. De un momento a otro, la deja en el suelo y la utiliza como un asiento improvisado._

Y UN DÍA ME DIRÁ "ARTHUR, _(haciendo de nuevo su actuación del mago)_

UN CHICO QUE ES TAN SUPERIOR

¿NO DEBERÍA UN CHICO TAN BUENO POR DENTRO

TENER UN EXTERIOR QUE LE HICIERA JUEGO?

Y YA QUE ALGUNOS TIPOS AQUÍ, A UN GRADO ABSURDO

SE HAN FIJADO EN TU CEJITIS

¿ESTARÍA BIEN PARA TI

SI YO _(hace ademanes como de hacer magia)_

TE DES-CEJIFICARA?

_Hace una seña de restarle importancia con una mano y ríe de forma un poco tonta._

…Y AUNQUE POR SUPUESTO, ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI

RESPONDERÉ "CLARO, PORQUÉ NO"

OH, QUE PAR SEREMOS

EL MAGO Y YO

_Toma su maleta, decidido a irse._

SI, QUE PAR SEREMOS

EL MAGO Y—

_Parece ver algo en el horizonte y su expresión soñadora se vuelve de sorpresa. La música cambia, volviéndose más mágica. Deja su maleta por ahí y se acerca al proscenio, sin dejar de ver ese algo en el horizonte y formando poco a poco una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

SIN LÍMITES

MI FUTURO NO TIENE LÍMITES

Y ACABO DE TENER UNA VISIÓN

CASI COMO UNA PROFECÍA

YO SE

_(Hablado)_ suena bastante loco

Y ES VERDAD, LA VISIÓN ESTÁ BORROSA

PERO JURO QUE ALGÚN DÍA HABRÁ

UNA CELEBRACIÓN POR TODO OZ

QUE TENGA TODO QUE VER

…

¡CONMIGO!

_Abre los brazos con emoción y retrocede hasta quedar en el centro del escenario. _

¡Y ME PARARÉ AHÍ JUNTO AL MAGO

SINTIENDO COSAS QUE NUNCA SENTÍ!

Y AUNQUE NUNCA LO MUESTRE

ESTARÉ TAN FELIZ QUE PODRIA… ¡DERRETIRME!

¡Y ASÍ SERÁ POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!

¡Y NO QUERRÉ NADA MAS HASTA MORIR!

TENIDO EN TAN ALTO ESTIMA

CUANDO LA GENTE ME MIRE, GRITARÁ

POR LA MITAD DEL EQUIPO FAVORITO DE OZ

EL MAGO…

¡Y YO!

_Con el último golpe de la música, alza los brazos de modo victorioso._

* * *

**N/A:** Un segundo capítulo para la gente intensa. Las palabras mal dichas son a propósito. Francis será François hasta casi el final del primer acto, en su momento se explicará como. Se supone que las mayúsculas es cuando están cantando y las cursivas las indicaciones escénicas o algo así (si es que no se habían dado cuenta). Subiré links de las canciones en mi Bio. Nos vemos pronto!


	3. ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

**Acto I, Escena 3**

_Dentro de su cuarto compartido, Arthur y François les escriben a sus padres una carta. _

**François:** Queridísimos mami y papi.

**Arthur:** Mi estimado padre.

**Ambos: **

HA HABIDO ALGUNA CONFUSIÓN

CON LOS CUARTOS AQUÍ EN SHIZ

**Arthur:**

PERO POR SUPUESTO,

CUIDARÉ A ALFRED

**François:**

PERO POR SUPUESTO,

ME LEVANTARÉ POR ENCIMA DE ESTO

**Ambos:**

PUES YA SE

QUE ES ASÍ COMO ESPERAN QUE RESPONDA (_Hablado_) Si.

HA HABIDO ALGUNA CONFUSION

PUES MI COMPAÑERO ES…

_François mira a Arthur ligeramente preocupado sin saber bien como describir sus enormes cejas sin querer quedar como alguien grosero o cruel._

**François:**

INUSUALMENTE… Y EXTREMADAMENTE PECULIAR…

PERO SOBRE TODO…

MUY DIFICIL DE… DESCRIBIR…

_Arthur mira a François con irritación y luego al público. Espera un momento y regresa la mirada a su carta._

**Arthur:** Francés.

_François se arregla el cabello, quizás algo agitado. Arthur solo lo ve con disgusto._

**François:**

¿QUÉ ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO

TAN REPENTINO Y NUEVO

**Arthur:**

QUE SENTÍ EN EL MOMENTO

EN EL QUE _(Hablando irritado)_ posé mi mirada en ti?

**François:** _(escandalizado)_

MI PULSO SE ACELERA

**Arthur:** _(se lleva una mano a la cabeza)_

MI CABEZA DA VUELTAS

**François:** _(se lleva las manos a las mejillas)_

¡MI ROSTRO SE SONROJA!

**Ambos:**

¿QUE ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO?

ARDIENTE COMO UNA FLAMA

¿TIENE ALGUN NOMBRE?

AH… SI…

_Ambos se acercan hasta el centro del escenario de manera violenta._

**Ambos:**

ODIO.

SIMPLE Y PURO ODIO.

**François:** Por tu cara.

**Arthur:** _(imitando la voz chillona de François)_ Tu voz.

**François:**

TU ROPA.

**Ambos:**

DIGAMOS QUE

¡LO ODIO TODO!

CADA PEQUEÑO DETALLE

NO IMPORTA CUAN PEQUEÑO

HACE QUE MI PIEL QUIERA RETROCEDER

POR SIMPLE Y PURO ODIO

HAY UNA EXTRAÑA EMOCIÓN

EN TODO LO QUE TE DETESTO

ES TAN PURO, TAN FUERTE

AUNQUE ADMITO, LLEGÓ RÁPIDO

AUN ASI YO CREO

QUE ESTO PUEDE DURAR

Y TE ESTARÉ ODIANDO

ODIÁNDOTE

POR TODA MI VIDA

_Se alejan apuntándose mutuamente. Del lado de François entran varios estudiantes y lo rodean, visiblemente preocupados._

**Alumnos:**

QUERIDO FRANÇOIS

ERES DEMASIADO BUENO

¿CÓMO LO SOPORTAS?

NO CREO QUE YO PUDIERA

ES UN TERROR, UN TÁRTARO

NO QUEREMOS ARMAR UNA ESCENA

PERO FRANÇOIS, ERES UN MARTIR

_François mira a su club de fans, encantado por toda la atención y regresa a su sonrisa dulce y encantadora._

**François:** bueno…

NOS ENVÍAN ESTAS COSAS PARA PROBARNOS~

_Todos los estudiantes le sonríen de regreso, para luego voltear a ver a Arthur de mala manera._

**Estudiantes:**

POBRE FRANÇOIS

FORZADO A QUEDARSE

_Más estudiantes van saliendo para mirar mal a Arthur._

CON ALGUIEN TAN DISGUSTANTE

QUEREMOS DECIRTE

ESTAMOS TODOS DE TU LADO

_Todos los estudiantes caminan hacia detrás de François, creando una división a ambos lados del escenario; detrás de Arthur y detrás de François. A lo largo de la coreografía, siguen a François en todo momento._

COMPARTIMOS TU—

**Arthur y François: **

¿QUÉ ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO

TAN REPENTINO Y NUEVO?

**Estudiantes:**

ODIO

SIMPLE Y PURO ODIO

**Arthur y François:**

QUE SENTÍ EN EL MOMENTO

_(Hablado)_ ¡En que posé mis ojos en ti!

**Estudiantes:**

POR TU CARA

TU VOZ

TU ROPA

**Arthur y François:**

MI PULSO SE ACELERA

MI CABEZA DA VUELTAS

**Estudiantes:**

¡LO ODIAMOS TODO!

**Arthur y François: **

OH ¿QUE ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO?

**Estudiantes: **

CADA PEQUEÑO DETALLE

NO IMPORTA CUAN PEQUEÑO

HACE QUE MI PIEL QUIERA RETROCEDER

**Arthur y François:**

¿TIENE ALGUN NOMBRE?

_Arthur trata de rodear al grupo y camina hacia atrás del escenario._

**Todos:**

¡SI! ¡AH!

_François se detiene en medio del escenario justo en frente de la multitud mientras bailaba su victoria. La multitud se abre de poco en poco y deja ver a Arthur, que detiene el baile de François con un pequeño empujón. De nuevo se encuentran en el centro, cantándose apasionadamente._

ODIO (ODIO)

HAY UNA EXTRAÑA EMOCIÓN (ODIO)

EN TODO LO QUE TE DETESTO (ODIO)

ES TAN PURO, TAN FUERTE (TAN FUERTE)

AUNQUE ADMITO, LLEGÓ RÁPIDO

AUN ASI YO CREO

QUE ESTO PUEDE DURAR

Y TE ESTARÉ ODIANDO

PARA SIEMPRE

ODIÁNDOTE

REAL Y PROFUNDAMENTE

ODIÁNDOTE (ODIÁNDOTE)

¡POR TODA MI VIDA!

(ODIO, SIMPLE Y PURO ODIO)

_La escenografía cambia. Un par de bancas largas de madera aparecen a cada lado y un enorme pizarrón de color negro aparece al fondo._

_François y Arthur se sostienen la mirada mientras la música da sus últimos golpes._

**Arthur:** (Abriendo las manos a cada lado de su rostro) ¡Bu!

_Todos los estudiantes responden con miedo, pero François, a quien dirigía el susto particularmente, da un grito muy poco masculino. Arthur solo responde con una carcajada un tanto cruel._

* * *

**N/A:** hola, he cumplido uno de mis sueños frustrados al publicar este capítulo en particular. Es mas corto que los anteriores, pero no creo que le presten demasiada atención a eso. En otras noticias, intentaré estar actualizando este fic semana con semana ya que en realidad solo es traducir el guión y adaptar pequeños detalles. Los reviews son bienvenidos. La música de los capítulos está en mi perfil.


	4. Algo malo

**Acto I, Escena 4**

_Todos los estudiantes toman asiento para la clase del señor Edlestein, quien resulta ser una cabra. La cabra cargaba unas hojas que fue entregando a sus alumnos._

**Edlestein:** ¡Siéntense, alumnos! ¡Siéntense ya! He leído sus ensayos más recientes y me complace anunciar cierto progreso (_le sonríe a Arthur le entrega su hoja_) aunque algunos de ustedes aun prefieren más la forma sobre contenido. Señor Francis.

_El señor Edlestein se acerca a François para entregarle una de las hojas que tenía en manos._

**François**: es François… con "uá"

Edlestein: si, por supuesto. Señor Franccccccccccc…is.

**François:** Realmente no entiendo cuál es el problema, ninguno de los demás profesores parece tener problemas en pronunciar mi nombre.

**Arthur:** Tal vez la perfecta pronunciación de tu precioso nombre no es la única preocupación en la vida del Doctor Edlestein. TAL VEZ no es como los demás profesores. ¡TAL VEZ algunos somos diferentes!

_François mantuvo la mirada sobre Arthur por un par de segundos._

**François:** Se le erizaron las cejas.

_Todos los estudiantes se ríen._

**Edlestein:** _(dando pisotones en el suelo con su pezuña, tratando de llamar su atención)_ ¡Clase! ¡Clase! El señor Arthur tiene un punto. Seguramente habrán notado que yo soy el único Animal en la facultad. Pero no siembre fue así. Mis queridos estudiantes, como deseo que hubieran visto lo que este lugar alguna vez fue. Cuando uno podía caminar junto a estas paredes y escuchar un Antílope explicando un soneto, un Leopardo resolviendo una ecuación ¡un Ñu desmenuzando filosofía! ¿Pueden ver, queridos estudiantes, lo que se ha estado perdiendo? Cómo nuestra querida Oz se está volviendo menos y menos… bueno, variada. Ahora ¿Quién puede decirme qué causó esta situación?

**Arthur:** Por lo que he leído, todo empezó con la gran sequía.

**Edlestein:** ¡Precisamente! La comida se volvió más escasa, la gente se puso mas hambrienta y furiosa y la pregunta fue "¿A quién culpar?" ¿Puede alguien decirme lo que significa el término "chivo expiatorio"?

_Solo Arthur alza la mano._

**Edlestein:** Alguien que no sea el Señor Arthur. _(François alza la mano)_ Si, señor Francis.

**François:** Es François. Con "uá". Y no veo por qué no puede enseñarnos algo de historia en lugar de estar siempre hablando del pasado.

**Edlestein:** Bueno, quizás este tema que he preparado—

_Al girar el pizarrón para exponer lo que había detrás, deja ver que en lugar del tema que había preparado había un mensaje pintado: "Los Animales deben ser vistos, no escuchados." Todos en el salón de clases guardan silencio, algunos más sorprendidos que otros._

**Edlestein:** ¿Quién es el responsable de esto?

_La clase se queda en silencio, algunos murmuran cosas._

**Edlestein:** ¡Estoy esperando una respuesta!... Muy bien, eso será todo por hoy.

_Los alumnos miran al profesor con duda._

**Edlestein:** ¡Ya me escucharon! ¡Pueden retirarse!

_Todos se apresuran a salir al notar al profesor alterado. A excepción de Arthur que se acerca un poco más. Alfred se acerca con duda a su hermano mayor en su silla de ruedas._

**Arthur:** Adelántate Alfred. _(El menor obedece)_ ¿"Los Animales deben ser vistos, no escuchados"?

**Edlestein:** oh, señor Arthur, no se preocupe por mí. Vaya con sus amigos.

**Arthur:** _(se alza de hombros) _No hay problema, no tengo amigos. ¿Quisiera comer el almuerzo conmigo?

**Edlestein:** Gracias, que amable.

_Arthur saca un pequeño cuadrado de una bolsa negra que cargaba con él. Con calma, desenvuelve la servilleta de papel que rodeaba un sándwich y se la entrega a Edlestein. Arthur come su sándwich y Edlestein el papel._

_De un momento a otro, Edlestein deja de comer, desanimado._

**Edlestein:** Parece que he perdido el apetito.

**Arthur:** No debería dejar que las opiniones ignorantes lo molesten. Quiero decir, yo siempre lo hago, pero usted no debería.

**Edlestein:** Oh, señor Arthur. Si tan solo fuera un asunto solo de palabras sobre un pizarrón. Pero las cosas que uno escucha hoy en día. Cosas terribles…

ESCUCHÉ DE UN BUEY

PROFESOR DE QUOX

AL QUE YA NO LE PERMITEN ENSEÑAR

Y QUE HA PERDIDO LA HABILIDAD DE HABLAR

**Arthur**: ¿Qué?

**Edlestein: **

Y UN BUHO

EN LA ROCA MUNCHKIN

UN VICARIO CON UNA PARVADA PROMETEDORA

A QUIEN SE LE PROHIBIO INSTRUIR.

AHORA SOLO PUEDE CHILLAR

SOLO RUMORES –PERO AUN ASI—

SUFICIENTE PARA DETENER

A CUALQUIERA CON PATAS

ALGO MALO… SUCEDE EN OZ…

**Arthur:**

¿ALGO MALO… SUCEDE EN OZ?

**Edlestein: **

BAJO LA SUPERFICIE

DETRÁS DE ESCENA

ALGO MAAAAAAAAA…

_Ambos se sorprenden por el sonido tan poco familiar. Viene del Doctor Edlestein, quien se cubre la boca con las pezuñas y luego se aclara la garganta._

**Edlestein:** … malo.

**Arthur:** Doctor Edlestein ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¿Quiere que le traiga un vaso de agua?

_Sin aun una respuesta, Arthur se pone de pie, con intenciones de salir._

**Edlestein:** no, no sé qué fue eso.

**Arthur:** ¿quiere decir que hay Animales que de alguna manera han olvidado cómo hablar? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

**Edlestein:** bueno, por tanta presión para que dejen de hacerlo. Si lo desalientas lo suficiente, puedes mantener a quien sea callado. Pero yo nunca—

_El señor Wang entra al salón_.

**Edlestein:** ¡Señor Wang!

**Wang:** he escuchado de alguna clase de perturbación en clase_ (mira el pizarrón de reojo)_ ¿está usted bien, Doctor? Y señor Arthur ¿sigue usted aquí? Pensé que ya estaría en camino a mi seminario ahora.

**Arthur:** Si señor. Lo haré pero—

**Wang:** ¿pero? Espero no haber puesto erróneamente mi confianza en ti. La magia es una señora demandante, y si la ambición de uno es conocer al mago… Estoy seguro de que el Doctor Edlestein entenderá mi punto.

_Wang sale del salón._

**Arthur:** Mejor me voy. Doctor Edlestein, si algo malo le está sucediendo a los Animales, alguien debe decirle al mago. ¡Para eso tenemos un Mago! _(cantado)_ PARA QUE NADA MALO…

**Edlestein:** espero que tengas razón.

**Ambos:**

NADA MUY MALO

**Edlestein:**

NADA REALMENTE MAAAAAAA…

_(Hablando)_ perdón, malo.

_Un poco preocupado, el Doctor Edlestein deja el salón mientras Arthur lo ve irse._

**Arthur:**

NO PODRÍA PASAR AQUI

EN OZ…


	5. Bailando por la vida

**Acto I, escena 5**

_Arthur va leyendo un libro, pasando por el patio de la escuela, el que está lleno de jóvenes que parecen estar estudiando alrededor de una vieja estatua. Del otro lado, entra un carro jalado por un hombre y en el que se encuentra uno más, completamente dormido. El carro se avecina directo a Arthur y este a penas logra esquivarlo. Con rabia, se acerca al carro._

**Arthur: **¡hey!

**Lovino: **Silencio señor, lo despertará.

**Arthur:** ¡Por supuesto que lo haré_! (con el libro que cargaba, le da un golpe al carro haciéndolo despertar inmediatamente)_ ¡Oye tú! ¡Despierta!

**Lovino:** ¡¿Señor, se da cuenta de con quién habla?!

**Arthur:** ¡No me importa quién sea! ¡Tú carro casi me atropella y tú estás durmiendo!

**Antonio:** Por supuesto, es hora de la siesta. Bueno, te veré pronto Lovi. Estoy seguro que no duraré en esta escuela más que en las demás.

_Tranquilamente, hace un elaborado saludo con el chofer, el que luego pasa a retirarse._

**Arthur:** ¿Así es como vas por la vida? ¡¿Casi atropellando gente sin si quiera notarlos?!

**Antonio:** Quizás el chofer vio tus cejas y pensó que era parte del camino.

_Antonio se queda viéndolo casi con un aspecto inocente, como si no hubiera notado el insulto que él mismo había dicho._

**Iván: **¡Señor François! Sé que soy solo un munchkin enorme. _(Se detuvo para notar que el escalón en el que estaba parado lo hacía parecer más grande y amenazador así que decide bajarlo.)_ Pero incluso los munchkin tenemos sentimientos. He intentado hablarte de los míos, pero a veces es como si… ni si quiera supieras quien soy.

**François:** Eso no es cierto Evan.

**Iván:** Iván.

**François:** _(se distrae al notar a Antonio y toma a Iván del brazo)_ ¡Evan! ¡¿Sabes quién es él?!

_Los ojos de Iván brillaron con amor._

**Iván:** _(murmurando emocionado) _Me está tocando…

**François:** Ese es Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Es un príncipe winkie cuya reputación es muy escandaliciosa~

_François cruza el escenario para acercarse a Antonio, quien estaba viendo un papel un poco confundido._

**François:** ¿Buscas algo o _(se arregla el cabello, con intenciones de coquetear)_ a alguien?

**Antonio:** Si, algo como una clase de historia por aquí.

_Iván aparece en medio de los dos, queriendo intimidar a Antonio, pero este parece inmune tanto al coqueteo como a la intimidación._

**Iván:** _(apuntando un lugar a lo lejos) _El edificio de historia está justo por ahí

**François:** _(Toma el brazo de Antonio para que no se moviera de su lugar)_ –pero la clase acaba de terminar.

**Antonio:** Entonces llegué justo a tiempo. _(Lanza la hoja que tenía en manos) _¿Qué hacen para divertirse por aquí?

**François:** nada, _(da un paso hacia Antonio) _hasta hoy.

**Iván:** _(Interrumpe) _Estábamos estudiando.

**Antonio:** Parece que la responsabilidad de corromper a mis compañeros estudiantes cae en mí. Afortunadamente, estoy dispuesto a tomar la tarea.

EL PROBLEMA CON LA ESCUELA ES

QUE SIEMPRE TRATAN DE ENSEÑAR LA LECCIÓN EQUIVOCADA

_(Explica y pone una mano en el alto hombro de Iván)_

CRÉEME, ME HAN SACADO DE SUFICIENTES COMO PARA SABER

QUIEREN QUE TE VUELVAS MENOS INMADURO

MENOS SUPERFICIAL

_(François se ríe como si Antonio hubiera dicho la mayor tontería de todas.)_

PERO YO DIGO: ¿PARA QUÉ ESTRESARSE?

DEJA DE LUCHAR POR ESTUDIAR

_(Le quita a Iván el libro que cargaba, lo mira y lo lanza fuera de escena. Iván sale corriendo detrás de él.)_

Y APRENDE A VIVIR "LA VIDA NO EXAMINADA"

_La música cambia y Antonio da un lento giro. Comienza a bailar lentamente, acercándose a François en lo que los alumnos del fondo alzan la mirada de sus libros con curiosidad._

BAILAR POR LA VIDA

ROZANDO LA SUPERFICIE

DESLIZÁNDOSE DONDE EL SUELO ES LISO

LA VIDA TIENE MENOS DOLOR

PARA LOS QUE TIENEN MENOS CEREBRO

¿POR QUÉ PENSAR TANTO?

CUANDO UNO PUEDE ESTAR EN CALMA

_Se acerca a los alumnos del fondo y estos comienzan a reaccionar, esforzándose por ignorarlo y seguir con sus estudios. Una alumna curiosa lo vira a ver y él le quita su libro para alejarse. Ella y otros estudiantes los siguen mientras él lanza el libro._

BAILAR POR LA VIDA

NO HAY NECESIDAD DE HACERLO DIFICIL

CUANDO PUEDES DESPRENDERTE COMO YO

_Un alumno lanza su libro por voluntad propia, siguiendo a Antonio._

NADA IMPORTA

PERO SABER QUE NADA IMPORTA

ES SOLO LA VIDA

ASI QUE SIGUE BAILANDO A TRAVES

_Baja el libro de una alumna para que pudiera ver su rostro y comienza a bailar más animado. La alumna, sumada a otras dos, comienzan a seguir sus pasos._

BAILAR POR LA VIDA

BALANCEÁNDOSE Y APRESURÁNDOSE

Y SIEMPRE MANTENERSE CALMADO

LA VIDA NO TIENE TENSIÓN

_(Todos los alumnos cierran sus libros)_

CUANDO NO PIENSAS

_(Ahora todos se unen al baile)_

AQUELLOS QUE NO LO INTENTAN

NUNCA SE VEN TONTOS

BAILAR POR LA VIDA

SIN QUE TE MOLESTE NI TE IMPORTE

(Antonio salta sobre la estatua y se sostiene del bastón de esta)

ASEGÚRATE DE ESTAR DONDE

MENOS PROBLEMAS HAY

LOS ENEMIGOS SE VAN PRONTO

LOS GOLPES SE QUEDAN MIRANDO

CUANDO BAILAS

A TRAVES DE LA VIDA

Así que… ¿Cuál es el lugar más presuntuoso de aquí?

**François:** Ese sería el Salón Polvo de Oz

**Antonio:** ¡suena perfecto!

_(De nuevo Antonio, marca el baile antes de que todos siguieran sus pasos)_

VAYAMOS AL SALÓN POLVO DE OZ

NOS VEREMOS MAS TARDE ESTA NOCHE

PODEMOS BAILAR HASTA QUE AMANEZCA

ENCUENTRA A LA PERSONA MAS LINDA

DALE UNA VUELTA

Antonio extiende la mano en dirección de François y justo cuando él iba a dársela, Iván interviene y le toma la mano a François. Sin complicarse demasiado, Antonio sigue bailando y ahora se acerca a una chica.

JUSTAMENTE HASTA EL SALÓN OZDUST

VAMOS, SÍGANME

François logra deshacerse de Iván y se acerca de nuevo a Antonio. Rápidamente Antonio se decide entre la chica y François, tomando al rubio de la mano y comenzando a bailar.

SE ALEGRARÁN DE IR…

**Todos:**

BAILANDO POR LA VIDA

AHÍ EN POLVO DE OZ

**Antonio:**

SI POLVO ES

DE DONDE TODOS VENIMOS

**Todos: **

NADA IMPORTA

PERO SABER QUE NADA IMPORTA

ES SOLO LA VIDA…

**Antonio:**

ASI QUE SIGUE BAILANDO…

Luego del baile, Antonio y François terminan cara a cara, tomándose de la mano. Iván no pierde la oportunidad para interrumpir, por lo que Antonio se va.

**Iván:** Señor François, espero que guarde aunque sea una canción para mí. Estaré ahí. Esperando junto a ti. Toda la noche.

**François:** Oh… Eso es muy amable, Evan.

**Iván:** Iván

**François:** ¿pero sabes que sería incluso más amable?

_Una luz se enciende al fondo, señalando a Alfred_

¿VES ESE APUESTO CHICO?

EL QUE ESTÁ EN LA SILLA

PARECE MUY INJUSTO

QUE SALGAMOS DE JUERGA

Y ÉL NO

VAYA

SE QUE ALGUIEN SERÍA MI HEROE

SI ESE ALGUIEN FUERA

A INVITARLO

**Iván:** bueno, quizás yo pueda invitarlo.

**François: **

_(Fingiendo sorpresa)_ OH, EVAN

¿DE VERDAD?

¿HARÍAS ESO POR MÍ?

**Iván:** haría lo que fuera por usted, señor François._ (Camina hacia Alfred y se lo lleva, empujando de su silla) _¿Señor Alfred? Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle…

_Antonio sale de su escondite detrás de la estatua y se acerca a François con admiración._

**Antonio:** eres bueno~

**François:** No sé de qué hablas… _(Habla con falsa modestia mientras _ _se arregla el cabello) _pero resulta que estoy libre esta noche así que…

**Antonio:** Así que… ¿Pasaré por ti a las ocho?

**François:** después de todo—

AHORA QUE NOS CONOCEMOS

**Antonio y François:**

ES CLARO QUE NOS MERECEMOS EL UNO AL OTRO

_(Se acercan hasta el centro del escenario y se toman de la mano con desición)_

**François:** Eres perfecto

**Antonio:** Tú eres perfecto

**Ambos:**

ASI QUE SEAMOS PERFECTOS JUNTOS

NACIDOS PARA SIEMPRE

BAILAR POR LA VIDA


	6. Aquí en polvo de Oz

**Acto I, Escena 6**

_Arthur se encuentra viendo a todos los alumnos en su frenesí y busca expresar su desprecio por Antonio a Alfred._

**Arthur:** ¡Es absurdo! ¡El tonto niño rico aparece y ahora todos quieren adorarlo a él e ir a esas reuniones sociales!

**Alfred:** _(se ríe un poco)_ ¡Incluso yo! ¡Yo también iré! ¿No es maravilloso? Al principio Matt fue demasiado tímido como para preguntarme, pero una vez que François lo animó—

**Arthur:** ¡¿François?!

**Alfred:** ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra en su contra! Estoy por pasar la primera noche feliz de mi vida, y todo gracias a François.

AL FIN POR UNA NOCHE

VOY A PASAR UNA NOCHE DIVERTIDA

CON ESTE CHICO MUNCHKIN

QUE FRANÇOIS ENCONTRÓ PARA MI

Y SOLO DESEO QUE HUBIERA

ALGO QUE PUDIERA HACER POR ÉL

PARA PAGARLE

ARTHUR ¿NO VES?

NOS MERECEMOS EL UNO AL OTRO

Y FRANÇOIS AYUDÓ A QUE SE VOLVIERA REALIDAD

NOS MERECEMOS EL UNO AL OTRO

Matt Y YO

(hablado) Por favor, Arthur, trata de entender.

_Arthur se hinca para quedar a su altura y pone una mano sobre el brazo de su hermano._

**Arthur:**

ENTIENDO…

_La escenografía cambia a un cuarto en el que Mónaco, Féliks y François se estaban arreglando para la fiesta. François señala la corbata de moño que combinaba con su traje de color rosa para que Mónaco le ayudara a amarrarla a lo que ella obedece._

**François**: Ayúdame, ayúdame…

**Feliks:** François, en el nombre de Oz.

_De una caja saca un sombrero negro y puntiagudo. François se escandaliza y vuelve a guardar el sombrero._

**François:** Pretendan que no vieron eso… Mi abuelita siempre me compra los sombreros más asqueodiosos. Lo regalaría, pero no odio tanto a nadie.

_Feliks y Mónaco compartieron una mirada cómplice. _

**Feliks y Mónaco:** _(en un tono cantarín)_ claro que si…

**François:** Oh, no. No podría. _(Sonríe con travesura)_ ¿O sí?

_Arthur entra al cuarto con intenciones de agradecerle a François por el favor que le hizo a Alfred y tanto Feliks como Mónaco salen de este para dejarlos hablar._

**Arthur:** François, mi hermano y ello estábamos hablando de ti justo ahora.

**François:** ¡Y yo estaba hablando de ti! ¡Pensé que te gustaría llevar este sombrero a la fiesta de esta noche!_ (extiende el mismo sombrero de hace unos minutos)_

ES MUY, UH… PUNTIAGUDO ¿NO LO CREES?

SE MERECEN EL UNO AL OTRO

ESTE SOMBRERO Y TÚ

LOS DOS SON TAN… ¡LISTOS!

SE MERECEN EL UNO AL OTRO

ASI QUE TEN, DE PARTE DE LA BONDAD DE MI CORAZÓN…

_Arthur mira el sombrero y sonríe levemente, pensando que quizás él podría tener razón. Ambos salen de escena y llegamos al Salón de baile Polvo de Oz. Hay jóvenes bailando por todos lados en parejas, algunas solo de chicos o solo de chicas. Y en medio de todos, casi brillando, bailaban François y Antonio, este último vestido con un traje de color rojo oscuro que parecía hacer juego con François. Lo hizo girar para que se envolviera entre sus brazos y lo atrapó con un beso, a lo que el otro correspondió con gusto._

_En una esquina, Mathew miró la escena y luego a Alfred, que se encontraba a su lado. Ninguno de los dos parecía estarse divirtiendo._

**Alfred:** ¿Qué tiene el ponche?

**Mathew:** Limones y melones y peras.

**Alfred:** oh, vaya…

**Mathew:**

ESCUCHA, ALFRED

**Alfred:** ¿sí?

**Mathew: **

UH, ALFRED

TENGO ALGO QUE CONFESAR

LA RAZÓN PORQUE, BUENO, PORQUE TE INVITÉ ESTA NOCHE

MIRA, SE QUE NO ES JUSTO…

**Alfred:** oh, Matt. Yo sé por qué.

**Mathew:** ¿lo sabes?

**Alfred:**

ES PORQUE ESTOY EN ESTA SILLA

Y TUVISTE PENA DE MÍ

¿NO ES ASI?

_Mathew Ahora se siente peor y no se atreve a decirle la verdad._

**Mathew:** ¡no! no… es porque… porque…

PORQUE ERES TAN APUESTO

**Alfred:** ¡oh Matt!

YO CREO QUE ERES INCREIBLE

Y NOS MERECEMOS EL UNO AL OTRO

¿NO VEZ QUE ESTA ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD?

NOS MERECEMOS EL UNO AL OTRO

¿NO ES ASÍ, MATT?

**Mathew:** ¿sabes qué?

¡BAILEMOS!

**Alfred:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Mathew: **

¡BAILEMOS!

_Mathew toma la silla de Alfred y lo lleva a la pista de baile, donde lo gira para que pudieran moverse ambos, al ritmo de la música. Alfred no podría ser más feliz._

_De pronto, el señor Wang entra en el salón de baile._

**Wang:** ¡Señor Bonnefoy!

**François:** ¡Señor Wang! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

**Wang:** Tengo algo para ti.

_De debajo de su manga y como un gran truco de magia, saca una varita muy larga y se la entrega a François._

**François:** ¡oh, señor! ¡Una varita entrenadora! ¿Cómo puedo expresar mi gratitucidad?

**Wang:** No me agradezcas. Fue idea de tu compañero de habitación, no mía.

**François:** ¿Quién? ¿Arthur?

**Wang:** si, el señor Arthur requirió que yo te incluyera a ti en la clase de hechicería. Él insistió en que te dijera esta misma noche o si no, él abandonaría el seminario.

**François:** p-pero… ¿por qué?

**Wang:** ¡no tengo idea! En mi opinión personal, tú no tienes lo que se necesita. Espero que pruebes que me equivoco. _(Iba a salir pero se detiene y le mira de manera divertida)_ ¡Dudo que lo hagas!

_En un principio, François se siente ofendido por el comentario, pero luego mira la varita y por alguna razón, se siente triste. Antonio se acerca a él._

**Antonio:** ¿Qué sucede?

**François:** me salí con la mía.

**Antonio:** ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

**François:** Ninguno.

**Antonio:** Bien. Bailemos.

_El baile se reanuda con energía pero de pronto, del fondo del escenario, un pico de color negro se asoma y todos se detienen. Se iban abriendo paso conforme Arthur avanzaba con el mismo sombrero que François le había regalado esa tarde y se lo quita como respuesta de las crueles burlas que comenzaban a rodearlo. Se encuentra con la mirada de François y lo mira con ira, justo antes de volverse a poner el sombrero, lo que causa una nueva ola de risas._

**Antonio:** ¿Quién en Oz es ese?

**François:** Mi compañero de cuarto. Por favor, no lo mires.

**Antonio:** ¿Cómo evitar verlo?

_Arthur se planta orgulloso en medio de la pista de baile y comienza a bailar. Estaba solo, no había música, y para variar, su baile parecía más un temblor en su cuerpo. Movía los brazos de formas tontas y daba algunos giros._

**Antonio:** Bueno, solo diré esto: A él le vale una ramita lo que cualquiera opine.

**François:** claro que si le importa, él solo pretende que no. Me siento terrible.

**Antonio:** ¿por qué? No es como si fuera tu culpa.

**François:** _(le toca el brazo a Antonio)_ con permiso.

_François se acerca a Arthur, esquivando los extraños movimientos de sus brazos y le toca un hombro._

**François:** ¿me permite esta pieza?

_Arthur da un paso hacia atrás y con una mano señala el centro del escenario, invitándolo a bailar con él de una manera cínica. François se para en el lugar y comienza a mover los brazos, intentando imitar los movimientos extraños de Arthur, pero con su toque natural de elegancia. La música comienza a sonar suavemente. En un giro, termina encarando a Feliks y Mónaco, quienes niegan con la cabeza, esperando que dejara de hacer eso. François los ignora y regresa con Arthur y sigue bailando. Arthur le imita y comienzan a bailar, solo los dos juntos. A la gente le comienza a llamar la atención la forma tan peculiar con la que bailaban y comienzan a imitarlos. Lentamente, más y más gente se va uniendo a ellos. La música se vuelve más alegre y cuando Arthur mira a su alrededor, todos se encontraban bailando de aquella manera. Antonio regresó al lado de François y Arthur se quedó sonriendo en medio de la pista._

**Todos:**

BAILANDO POR LA VIDA

AQUI EN POLVO DE OZ

SI POLVO ES

DE DONDE TODOS VENIMOS

Y LO MÁS RARO:

TU VIDA PODRÍA TERMINAR CAMBIANDO

MIENTRAS SIGAS

BAILANDO


	7. Popular

**Acto I, Escena 7**

_La escenografía cambia al cuarto de Arthur y de François. Del lado de Arthur había una cama gris y una cantidad impresionante de libros, mientras que del lado de François había una cama con un fino edredón de seda de color azul claro y una cantidad impresionante de zapatos. Cada uno de los dos estaba sentado en su respectiva cama. Habían estado platicando toda la noche._

**François:** ¿Tu primera fiesta de toda la vida?

**Arthur:** ¿los funerales cuentan?

**François: **¡Tu primera fiesta! ¡wow! _(se pone de pie y camina a la cama de Arthur para sentarse)_ ¡Ya se, contémonos el uno al otro algo que nunca le hemos contado a nadie!¡Yo primero!_ (hizo una pausa dramática) _Antonio y yo… ¡vamos a casarnos!

_De la emoción, dio un pequeño chillido. Arthur le miró sin expresión, esperando que terminara._

**Arthur:** ¿ya te pidió matrimonio?

**François:** oh no, él aun no lo sabe. _(Se arregló el cabello)_ Ahora tú dime tu secreto.

**Arthur:** _(se alza de hombros con una sonrisa tímida) _¿Cómo qué?

**François**: Como… _(Cuela una mano por debajo de la almohada de Arthur y saca un frasco de un color verde brillante)_ como ¿por qué duermes con esta curiosa botellita verde bajo tu almohada?

**Arthur:** ¡dámela!

**François:** ¡anda, dime!

Francis se pone de pie y saca la botella del alcance de Arthur haciendo que él tratara de atraparla.

**Arthur:** ¡DIJE QUE ME LA DIERAS!

_François se asusta por el grito y Arthur se la arrebata, para regresar a su cama y abrazar su almohada. Tenía miedo de contarle._

**Arthur:** era de mi madre, eso es todo.

_François hizo un puchero como si fuera a llorar y camina hacia su cama._

**François**: ¡eso no es justo! ¡Yo te conté un secreto muy bueno!

_El rubio de cabello más largo se lanzó sobre su cama de una forma dramática, fingiendo que lloraría, y solo se detuvo para ver si Arthur le estaba mirando. Este lo pensó un poco y logró unir las palabras._

**Arthur:** Mi padre me odia.

**François:** _(da un enorme y dramático jadeo de sorpresa)_

**Arthur:** Eso no es el secreto.

**François:** _(da un suspiro)_

**Arthur:** El secreto es que… tiene una buena razón para hacerlo. Es mi culpa.

**François:** ¿qué? _(lo piensa un poco y se acerca a la cama de Arthur para sentarse a su lado con actitud más traviesa de querer enterarse de todo un chisme)_ ¿qué?

**Arthur:** la razón por la que mi hermano es… como es. Verás, cuando mi madre estaba esperando a Alfred, mi padre se preocupó porque el nuevo bebé fuera a nacer…

**François y Arthur:** … cejón.

**Arthur:** estaba tan preocupado que hizo que mi madre masticara flores de leche día y noche. Eso solo logró que Alfred llegara demasiado pronto… con sus piernitas enredadas… y nuestra madre… nunca despertó. Nada de eso hubiera ocurrido de no ser por mí.

**François:** Pero eso es culpa de la flor de leche, no tuya. _(Miró a Arthur más serio de lo que nunca lo había visto) _Ese puede ser tu secreto, Arthur, pero eso no vuelve verdad.

_Arthur le devolvió la mirada, sintiéndose aliviado de alguna manera. François se distrajo con la ventana y volvió a su energético estado natural._

**François:** ¡Mira! ¡Ya es mañana! Y Arthie—¿está bien que te llame Arthie?

**Arthur:** bueno, es un poco molesto—

**François:** y tú puedes llamarme _(se arregla el cabello)_ François. Mira Arthie, ahora que somos amigos, he decidido convertirte en mi nuevo proyecto.

**Arthur:** _(dudándolo BASTANTE)_ realmente no tienes que hacer eso.

**François:** ya se, eso es lo que me vuelve tan bueno.

_Un "ding" suena._

**François:**

SIEMPRE QUE VEO A ALGUIEN

MENOS AFORTUNADO QUE YO _(va explicando con ademanes)_

Y HAY QUE ACEPTARLO ¿QUIÉN NO ES

MENOS AFORTUNADO QUE YO?

MI TIERNO CORAZÓN

TIENDE A COMENZAR A SANGRAR

_François se puso de pie, apurado y se acercó al público._

Y CUANDO ALGUIEN NECESITA UNA TRANSFORMACIÓN

YO TENGO QUE HACERME CARGO

YO SE _(a Arthur) _¡YO SE! EXACTAMENTE LO QUE NECESITAN

E INCLUSO EN TU CASO

_François se acerca a Arthur y toma sus lentes para quitárselos. Hace una pausa, arrepintiéndose y vuelve a colocarle los lentes, para que de alguna manera estos pudieran ayudar a ocultarse._

AUNQUE SEA EL CASO MAS DURO QUE HAYA ENCARADO

NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTOY DETERMINADO A TENER ÉXITO

SÍGUEME

_Francis de nuevo se aleja de Arthur, haciendo un gesto de mostrarle el camino y se acerca al público, mirándolo de manera soñadora._

Y SI, VERÁS

SERÁS…

_Al ver que Arthur no se ponía de pie, truena los dedos y señala un lugar junto a donde estaba parado. Instantáneamente, Arthur se puso de pie y fue a donde le indicó._

¡POPULAR!

TU VAS A SER POPULAR _(toma a Arthur de los hombros, emocionado)_

TE ENSEÑARÉ LAS TÁCTICAS CORRECTAS

CUANDO HABLES GENTE ATRACTIVA

LAS FORMAS DE COQUETEAR E INDIGNARSE ¡OH!

François dirige a Arthur a su cama y lo hace sentarse ahí.

TE MOSTRARÉ QUE ZAPATOS USAR

CÓMO ARREGLAR TU CABELLO _(hace un pequeño gesto de disgusto al mirar el largo cabello revuelto de Arthur)_

TODO LO QUE CUENTA PARA SER POPULAR

TE AYUDARÉ A SER POPULAR

_De algún lugar, François saca unas tijeras con las que va cortando un poco el cabello de Arthur. _

ANDARÁS CON LOS GRUPOS ADECUADOS

SERÁS BUENO EN LOS DEPORTES

SABRÁS LAS JERGAS QUE HAY QUE SABER

ASI QUE EMPECEMOS

_Mira a Arthur como si quisiera evitar ofenderle, pero termina evitando su mirada._

PORQUE TIENES UN CAMINO MUY LARGO QUE ANDAR

_Salta encima de la cama, quedando detrás de Arthur, el cual reacciona ligeramente inquieto, en especial cuando toma sus hombros de nuevo._

NO TE OFENDAS POR MI FRANCO ANÁLISIS

PIENSA EN ELLO COMO UN FILTRO DE PERSONALIDAD

AHORA QUE HE DECIDIDO CONVERTIRME EN UNA AMIGO, _(Mueve a Arthur a un lado)_

UN HERMANO Y CONSEJERO_ (Lo mueve del otro)_

NO HAY NADIE MAS LISTO

NO CUANDO SE TRATA DE LO POPULAR

_Lleva una mano al pecho y contonea la cadera, la cual logra golpear a Arthur, quien solo cierra los ojos y suspira, tratando de controlarse._

YO SÉ DE LO POPULAR

Y CON MI AYUDA

PARA SER QUIEN SERÁS

EN LUGAR DE LA PERSONA TERRIBLE QUE ERAS… _(se arrepiente)_ ERES

NO HAY NADA QUE TE DETENGA

DE SER MAS POPULAER

EH… LAR

LA LA LA LA

_Por alguna razón, la emoción se había adueñado tanto de él que comenzó a bailar por el cuarto._

TE HAREMOS PO-PU-LAR

_Dio un pequeño grito de emoción y saca un cepillo de cabello de debajo de su almohada. Lo lleva contra su pecho y mira a Arthur con compasión, antes de quitarle los lentes._

CUANDO VEO CRIATURAS DEPRIMENTES

CON CARACTERÍSTICAS DESAFORTUNADAS

LES RECUERDO, POR SU PROPIO BIEN _(cepilla el muy revuelto cabello de Arthur, tirando de él y haciéndolo sufrir)_

QUE PIEN-SEN EN

CÉLEBRES LÍDERES DE ESTADO

ESPECIALMENTE LOS DE LOS MEDIOS

_(Hablado)_ ¿Eran ellos sabios o listos?

_(Deja su cepillo por ahí y le da un golpe juguetón en su hombro)_ ¡No me hagas reír!

¡Eran Populares, por favor!

_(Cantando)_ TODO SE TRATA DE SER POPULAR

NO DE APTITUD

ES COMO TE VEN

ASÍ QUE HAY QUE SER MINUCIOSOS _(se sienta a su lado)_

MUY MUY POPULAR

COMO

YO.

_Hace una pequeña pose extendiendo sus manos a cada lado de su rostro._

**Arthur:** esto nunca va a funcionar.

**François:** _(se deja caer en la cama)_ ¡Arthur! _(se pone de pie)_ ¡Ya no debes pensar así! ¡Tu vida entera está a punto de cambiar! _(se apoya de la cama y de algunos saltos extraños)_ ¡Y todo… gracias… a mí!

_Arthur lo miró sin saber si reír o llorar._

**François:** Primero: el cabello. Asi es como debes arreglarte el cabello. "Hacia atrás" _(Peina su cabello hacia atrás con una mano y ríe de forma encantadora)_ "¡Ay, ya!".

_François se queda viendo a Arthur, indicándole que era su turno de intentarlo. Arthur trata de imitarle y le regresa la mirada. Un François más estricto se le queda viendo. Da un paso hacia adelante, exagerando más cada movimiento. _

**François:** "Hacia atrás" _(peina su cabello hacia atrás con una mano y ríe de forma más fuerte, con más emoción) _"¡Ay, ya!"

_Se detiene en seco, inusualmente serio. El público comienza a reír y François rompe por un segundo la cuarta pared, enviando un beso a su público junto con un guiño, antes de virarse a Arthur._

**Arthur:** "Hacia atrás" _(peina su cabello sin mucha gracia, ya que era mucho más corto y ríe de forma forzada y poco convincente) _Y-ya… _(Duda un poco pero envía también un beso al público de forma un tanto torpe, haciendo de su guiño algo más como un tic nervioso.)_

**François:** _(sin querer decepcionarlo)_ Luego sigues practicando. Ahora _(fue a tomar su larga varita de detrás de tus zapatos)_ ¡Convertiré tus horribles harapos en un elegante traje de gala!

_Arthur pareció de acuerdo y se puso de pie. François agitó su varita con elegancia, haciendo figuras en el aire e incluso se pudo escuchar una música mágica._

**François:** "Traje de gala"

_Apuntó a Arthur pero nada paso. Arthur se miró a si mismo algo confundido. François decidió repetir lo anterior._

**François:** "Traje de galaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA"… ¡AH! _(Dio un par de golpecitos a su varita y habló encima) _¿está encendida?

**Arthur:** ¿quieres que yo—

**François:** ¡No! _(Lanzó su varita hacia atrás) _Los harapos están de moda. ¡Oh! Y ahora, para el toque final…

_Deshizo la corbata de moño que llevaba y se la puso a Arthur. Sus manos arreglaron el cuello arrugado de su camisa y lo hicieron ver ligeramente más elegantes._

**François:** _(da un jadeo de sorpresa) _¡El rosa resalta tus ojos!

_Arthur puso los ojos en blanco riendo un poco para sí._

**François:** vaya, señor Arthur ¡mírate! _(tomó un espejo de mano y se lo pasó a Arthur)_ ¡Eres guapo!

_Arthur dio un bufido incrédulo y miró a François dudando de él, antes de mirarse en el espejo. Tan pronto como se miró, su expresión cambió a una se sorpresa. Llevó una mano hacia su rostro y dejó el espejo de nuevo en la cama, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y fuera de escena._

**Arthur:** ¡M-me tengo que ir!

François se levantó irritado y tomó su espejo, mirándolo irse.

**François:** ¡De nada! _(mira su espejo y se arregla el cabello) _hola~

_Dio un suspiro y llevó el espejo a su pecho, cantando de nuevo con voz más suave._

**François:**

Y AUNQUE PROTESTES

TU DESINTERÉS

SÉ CLANDESTINAMENTE…

SONREIRÁS Y LO SOSTENDRÁS

TU RECIEN ENCONTRADA POPULARIDAD _(salta en la cama, cantando más emocionado)_

LA LA LA LA

SERÁS POPULAR

MÁS NO TAN POPULAR

¡COMO YO!

_Hizo una pose, mirándose al espejo de mano y la canción terminó. Las luces se apagaron._

* * *

**N/A:** Doble entrega por estar desaparecida. Tengo otro proyecto más en mente y ya no encuentro mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo ¡pero lo haré, ya verán! Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, sino lo logro, tegan piedad. Cualquier duda, inquietud o comentario, no duden en enviar review. No he estado contestando los últimos por tiempo, pero procuraré contestar en mensaje privado a quien lo necesite. ¡Que estén bien!


End file.
